Too Much Unexpected Events
New Room, New Family Member Raya, Uriel and Izumi were invited to see Jack and Valeri's apartment, which was in a much cheaper building than Izumi's, much to her annoyance. Once they knocked on the door, Jack openned it welcoming them to the apartment, which despite how cheap it was, looked even better than Izumi's, another reason for her to be annoyed and also jealous. Valeri was also present to welcome their guests, though she only did it for a brief moment from her bedroom and went back in, which Jack sighed in response "How did you get the money for this place?" Izumi asked, obviously jealous of Jack and Valeri's cheaper and better apartment, unlike her expensive and not so good apartment "Me and Valeri found jobs quicker than we thought, I'm a kendo teacher and Valeri's a night guard at a museum" Jack replied to Izumi. "Wait, so they sell yaoi manga and doujinshi and teach kendo in Brooklyn, but can't even sell a good ol' manga like Hajime no Ippo?" Still wishing to continue reading his favorite childhood manga, Raya appeared depressed and felt unlucky, crawling to the corner of the apartment. Izumi patted Raya's back trying to comfort him, while Uriel simply watched. After getting over his misfortune, Raya stood up before Jack and coughed before speaking "Okay, good to know you're handling yourself well, well I'll be going now" Before Raya could reach the door, he was stopped by Izumi who grabbed him by his collar, not letting him leave so easily. She forcefully pushed him to the sofa to sit down and sat next to him, with Uriel sitting on the left. "How about I show you my room?" Jack said, pointing at a door leading to his bedroom, Jack openned the door and everyone looked into Jack's...surprisingly normal looking room, just like a grown ups room it had no posters on the wall, the bed didn't have any pictures of a certain cartoon character, it looked just like an adult's room "Now how about Valeri's?" Raya asked Jack, Jack looked away in distress "I don't think I wanna go in there" Jack said in a weak tone. Raya, however, still openned the door, where Valeri sat reading a yaoi manga, her room had alot of book shelves, most likely yaoi mangas in them. Valeri looked at everyone, while Raya shielded Uriel's eyes and Jack couldn't bare to look as he wasn't a fan of yaoi, Izumi's face was red from seeing the cover of what Valeri was reading, Raya's reaction however, stayed the same old smile, though he was obviously not a fan of it either as he closed th door. "Okay, I should remember that she likes reading that kind of stuff" Raya said, then a second later Izumi perform a German supplex on him, bashing his head to the ground while squeezing on his stomach, not allowing him to breathe "Don't do that ever again!" Izumi let out an angry shout at Raya, scolding him. Later, Raya, Izumi and Uriel were saying goodbye to Jack after visiting him "I'm sorry about Valeri, she isn't very social" Jack apologized to everyone on Valeri's behalf "Don't worry abou it, we just need to know her better, alright then, we'll see you later, if we ever visit again" Raya said and began walking away, followed by Uriel and Izumi. Back to Izumi's apartment, Izumi unlocked the door openning it while Raya and Uriel followed, once she got in she first noticed that her TV was missing "Eh.....Where's my TV?" Izumi felt confused, she locked the doors and windows, and even if they weren't she's in the 3rd floor which climbing is difficult and it's also daytime not to mention the many people living in the building along with her "Who could have stolen by TV?! I'm gonna miss Scrubs! I never missed an episode" Looking around in her apartment, Izumi turned to Raya pointing at him "Don't just stand there help me if you're my husband!" Saying that, Izumi slightly blushed and turned her back to Raya. "Alright then, where can we find a TV in a small apartme-" Before he could finish his words, Raya was hit in the head by...a TV? Raya grabbed the TV after it fell on his head, luckily it wasn't damaged too much, Izumi looked at Raya as he plugged the TV back and scratches his head "Well, it's raining TVs in your apartment, so guess we get something free for once" Raya said, not appearing suspicious of the fact a TV literally fell on his head in an apartment out of nowhere. A small giggling sound was heard in the room, sounding like a little girl laughing, Raya and Izumi turned to Uriel but she shrugged not knowing who could the giggling person be. Suddenly, a wooden box was falling towards Raya's head, though this time, Raya grabbed the box before it hit his head, he openned the box and little girl, looking like 5 or 4 year old, wearing a black kimono with a red sash, with short black hair and red eyes, looking at Raya while puffing her cheeks, and was...floating in mid air "No fair you were supposed to be it by it and it was supposed to be funny!" The little girl, most likely a ghost, angrily shouted at Raya. Everyone lookd at the little girl in confusion "Who are you?" Raya asked the question everyone's wondering in their heads first to the little girl, the girl turned her head to the side still puffing her cheeks, Raya sighed and lifted the box above his head, letting go of it and making it fall on his head, the girl than laughed at amusement at Raya "That's better, my name is Miu, I'm a Zashiki Warashi" Miu answered to Raya's question. Raya tilted his head in confusion at Miu "I'm not so familiar with what a Zashiki Warashi may be" Raya said. Suddenly, Izumi's land lady entered the room, the old woman who Izumi dislikes saw Miu "Oh, so I was too late" The land lady said "Looks like Miu found herself someone who makes her laugh, that's good, well then, take care" "Hold up!" Izumi said, stopping her land lady from leaving the room "Who is this girl?" Izumi asked the land lady demanding answers, the land lady sighed and turned back to Izumi "Her name's Miu, get that whatever is in your ears out of your ears" Izumi clenched her hand in a fist, obviously angered from the land lady's comment. "She's a Zashiki Warashi, a youkai that gives fortune depending on her mood, so if she's happy she'll make even money come out of your crapper, but if she's in a bad mood then you'd better get ready to pay the bill" The land lady said turning her back "Wait a minute" Raya said, the land lady turned to Raya "So there's also a Japanese youkai in Brooklyn? Seriously? Is shipping a manga from Japan to Brooklyn really that hard?" Raya complained once more about his inability to read his favorite manga, the land lady left without answering him. "Well, let's play again, this time how about we let a rock fall on your head?" Miu said in a cheerful tone, despite how dangerous such a thing is "That's just murdering someone slowly" Raya said to Miu in a clam tone, despite the recent events. Izumi turned Miu's head towards her in annoyance "Why are you in my apartment?" Izumi asked Miu "It's because this place has the funniest people, Raya makes me laugh, Uriel is funny and you make the biggest jokes" Miu said to Izumi "Wait, what?" Izumi said in confusion. Miu suddenly disappeared reapearing sitting next to Uriel "I'm a Zashiki Warashi, I'm bound to go to someone who I like to take care of me like a girl, you're all the only ones I want as a family, and I wanna be Uriel's little sister~" Miu said resting her head on Uriel's shoulder, which Uriel cheerfully smiled about "Yay! I have a sister!" Uriel said cheerfully "And if we say no?" Raya asked Miu, Miu began to tear up and then began crying, suddenly the entire building began shaking as if an earthquake was striking the building. Raya patted Miu head making her stop crying and trying to calm her down "Okay, we'll be a family just don't make the building crash on us" Miu cheerfully smiled at Raya's words, hugging him. Raya took Miu off a him and put her on the sofa and walked to Izumi "Okay, I'll look for a job tommorow" "She's a youkai she doesn't need to eat" "It's not that, we just need a bigger place" Raya said ending his conversation with Izumi, and walking outside "I'll be back in a while, you girls don't make too much trouble for mommy while daddy's gone" Raya said leaving Izumi alone with Uriel and their new daughter Miu. Izumi sighed with a facepalm "No wonder he's a virgin" "What's a virgin?" Miu asked Izumi after hearing her say the word "virgin". "A virgin is-" "Uriel don't tell her that!" Izumi stopped Uriel from telling Miu what a virgin is, feeling it won't be right, Izumi then got a feeling of deja vu. Family Reunion Raya walked through the streets of Brooklyn, after the few recent events, he had to adjust to the current things that are going on "A youkai daughter, a bone manipulating daughter and a Shinigami wife.....No one in my family is normal after all" Raya sighed and stopped walking for a moment "Hmm....Why do I feel a cold chill down my spine?" Raya turned around seeing a man with long black hair with a goatee, a black coat, with black clothes under it walking toward Raya "Oh, It's just you Basil" Raya said, refering to his twin brother Basil. Basil walked to his brother and stood before him, his bangs hid his black eyes which was a difference between the two twins. "You didn't call at all, Adam" "Because Adam is dead, so please call me Raya" "It's not very clever to name yourself after our ancestor" "Pfft, what do you know? You never changed your name" "That's because I like my name" "I like my name too, but I don't want anyone to come following him" "I'm not following you, I'm here to drag you back home" "And end" Raya said, ending his conversation with Basil. Raya noticed the bag Basil carried in his hand "What's in the bag? A gun?" "Don't be ridiculous Adam, I can't bring a gan by using the air port, I don't even have a private jet" "Right right, so what's in the bag" "None of your buisness" Basil ended his conversation with Raya and pointed at a restaurant. They both sat before each, people could notice they were twins by how similar their heights and body build were, also their clothes were almost the same, only different colors, especially Raya's right sleeve that was colorful from different cloths stitched together. "So, mom died and now you want me back home?" Raya began the conversation with his brother "Yes that's right, I want you to attend her funeral but its already over, so I just want you to come back home because this is no place for you to live at, especially not a homeless life" Basil said to Raya in a calm and somehow bored tone. "Sorry, been there seen that, I don't wanna go through the same story like in the movies, you force me to return home, I refuse, than you drag me along, then I live there for a few days and get used to it, but then I escape at the last minute, only problem is that happens between son and jerk ass father, well whatever" Raya shrugged, sounding as carefree as he is despite how serious the matter his brother is speaking of is. Basil sighed and looked around him, then turned back to his brother "Listen here you, I've been looking for you after my dad died and I finally found you after my mother died, so now you're coming with me and I will not allow you to do what you wish like last time you did" Basil said to Raya, his tone sounded much more harsh then before. Raya glared at his brother, his eyes that appeared the same as they did these last seven years, hopeless and sad, were barely noticed because of his wide grin. "Like I said, been there seen that, and I ain't going to do that" Raya said, getting up from his chair and walking to the door, Basil stood up as well and followed his brother outside the restaurant "I'm five seconds older than you so it means I'm the older brother, so you better listen and do what I say" Basil said to Raya, though it sounded more like a threat from a different person's point of view. Raya turned his head mid way, and glared at Basil with a single eye, his grin widened and his carefreely let his head roll back "Don't give me that shit, or I'll make you shit yourself" Raya said then walked away, stretching his arms. Basil's expression appeared the same as it was before, a bored and an unamused look, he walked away to the opposite direction Raya went "Too bad, Adam, too bad I must use force, but I won't do it alone" Basil said. "Dad was right, I have his bad luck more than anyone else. I hope nothing else unexpected happens" Raya thought to himself while walking. Meet The Baby Sitter Raya openned the door to Izumi's apartment, when he went in he saw Izumi on the floor tired and Miu and Uriel watching TV, Raya went to Izumi and lifted her, she grabbed him by the collar and looked at him angered "We need...a baby sitter..." Izumi said before falling alseep. The next morning, Raya watched TV with Uriel and Miu while Izumi called a baby sitter "Okay, a friend of mine said she can help me take care of Miu and Uriel while you go to Oz for your check up" Izumi said. Raya went to the door and openned there, he saw a young woman, with her eyes closed and a smile, brown hair with a long thin pony tail reaching her past her waist, wearing a waitress uniform outside the apartment "Yo~ I'm here Izumi's husband~" Her voices carefree and fun loving "Ah, Shin you're early aren't you" Izumi said, refering to the waitress, Shin, her friend and the one who accepted being the baby sitter "So are you two going to be all lovey dovey on your date~?" Shin asked Izumi, Izumi blushed from Shin's words "No no no no, Raya has a doctor's appointment today and I need help with the girls, that's all" "Ah~ So you have kids?~ I bet he couldn't get his hands off a you~" Making Izumi blush again, and appearing to be teasing her more than asking her question or complementing her. Izumi simply pushed Raya out of her apartment and allowed Shin to enter. Raya shrugged and walked away to head for Oz, who was going to look up at his wounds and how they've healed so far. Shin looked at Miu and Uriel's faces "Aren't you two cute~" Shin said pinching Miu and Uriel's cheeks in amusement "Shtop tat" Uriel's voice was muffeled because Shin was pinching her cheeks, Miu, however, was laughing in amusement of having her cheeks pinched. Shin sat inbetween the two girls putting her arms around them "I'm gonna be your baby sitter today~ So don't cause me any trouble, 'kay?~" Shin said to Miue and Uriel, the two nodded to her. Izumi looked at the three smiling while making some food "It's a good thing she likes kids" Izumi mumbled to herself. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bleach: Black & White